


Tangled Destiny

by Rho_Raven



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusing af, Dreams, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minrene, Respect my ships please, Seulhoon, Wenhyun, Winnervelvet, and dramatic, so angsty, winvelvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: Was it dreams? Or was it memories? Is this a reality? Or just a made-up fantasy? When the lines blurred between what is real and what is fake, what would happened when their lives got all tangled and their destiny got badly mixed up?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Song Minho | Mino, Kang Seulgi/Lee Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Son Seungwan/Nam Taehyun





	1. The Dream

Dancing lights that it almost blinded her, alcoholic drinks pouring everywhere, shouts of people enjoying in the dance floor, Bae Joohyun forced herself to smile as she watched her members twirled on the dance floor. Smile, what if paparazzi were out there. Smile, what if she made a bad impression on other idols if she didn’t smile. _Just freaking smile, Irene-ah_ , she kept repeating on her head. She was left alone on their table. Her three members were busy dancing on the floor, Yeri went to the ladies room, and here she was staring at her glass full of wine she didn't even want to drink.

**"Hi! Mind if I join you?"** Irene heard someone asked. She was about to said ‘no’ but any sound didn’t escape her throat when she looked up to see who it was. Irene’s eyes widen and her mouth hanged open. Is this for real? He smiled and sat beside her even before she could answer.

**"Why are you not dancing with them?"** He queried and gestured at Irene’s members. Seulgi was now dancing wildly. She gently shook her head. He just grinned at her and took a sip of his drink.

**"Ahm . . . What are you doing here?"** she asked peculiarly. Irene was so curious why this guy was sitting beside her. He's from a different agency. Their enemy.

**"You're lonely. I thought of accompanying you,"** he replied and Irene just nodded her head. Something was clearly off. Winner's Mino wouldn't just sit beside Red Velvet's Irene. She looked at him and she didn't realize she was eyeing him seriously until he chuckled.

**"Don't look at me like that,"** he said and lightly shook his head. Irene’s brows creased at what he stated.

**"Look like what?"** she asked, not really sure how she stared at him. She was just intrigued, anyway.

**"You're curious, aren't you? Why am I sitting here with you?"** He added. She nodded in agreement.

**"Why exactly are you sitting here beside me when you could party with all your friends?"** Irene asked while she looked around and saw his friends partying and having so much fun.

**"I like you,"** he answered which really caught her off guard. If her eyes could fall out its sockets, it would be on the floor already. Irene thought she heard it off the mark.

**“Y-you w-what?"** she stammered and his smile grew wider. Irene felt her cheeks grew hot. She was actually blushing? The hell!

**"You're so cute. And yeah, I like you,"** he said which made her seized the wine glass and drank its content, bottoms up. Irene started to fan her face using her hand.

**"Haha. That's not a good joke,"** she said and forced herself to laugh. What games is he playing now? He grabbed Irene’s hand which shock her and stared straight into her eyes.

**“I like you,"** he whispered. **"And I'll do everything for you to like me, too."**

Irene innocently pulled her hand away. **"Are you drunk?"** she asked. Oh come on. This couldn't be true. He was obviously not sober. Or was Irene the one who was already drunk? How come the guy she like, likes her, too? **"How did he likes me? Did he knew I like him, too?"** she mumbled, not realizing she said it out loud until she heard Mino laughed. Her eyes widen. Way to go Bae Joohyun. She wished the earth would eat her now.

**"Good. Our feelings are mutual,"** he laughingly said and pat her head. He downed his drink and offered his hand. **"Wanna get out of here?"** he asked.

* * *

**"Bae Joohyun!! Where the hell did you go?! You're just coming home?!"** Kang Seulgi shouted as Irene close the front door of their dorm. She saw Seulgi standing in the center of the living room, arms crossed on her chest while her other members were seated on the sofa. Oh-oh. Trouble. Trouble. Trouble.

**"Ahm. I'm. . I. . . I went home,"** Irene answered while fidgeting. She was actually praying that they would be convinced though she should doubt it. She was never good at lying in the first place.

**"You didn't go home, Unnie. Don't you dare lie to me!"** Seulgi shouted and Yeri went besides her to calm her down.

**"Unnie, Taehyun said you were with Mino-oppa last night,"** Wendy informed them.

**"We saw you went out the bar with him** ," Joy added.

**"Where did the two of you go, unnie?"** Yeri asked.

**"Ahm . . . his condo?"** Irene whispered but due to the silence, she knew they heard her loud and clear.

**"You went to his apartment?"** Joy reacted.

**"Unnie don't tell me you . . . you didn't . . . sleep with him, did you?"** Wendy cautiously asked.

Irene hide her face using her hair and lowered her head in response. She couldn't really answer but she guess silence really means yes.

**"You did?! Are you seriously out of your mind? Do you really want our Sajangnim to kill you?!"** Seulgi shrieked and grabbed her own hair in frustration.

Irene cautiously went near Seulgi. She seized Seulgi’s two hands **. "Seul, he likes me. It's gonna be fine,"** Irene said, trying to reassure her but Irene guess she was doing a bad job about it.

**"Are you even thinking straight?! It's not gonna be fine.”** Seulgi rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. Irene looked at her other members for help but looked like she was alone in this fight.

**"Unnie, Seulgi is right. If media got the hang about this, it would be a scandal which would ruin you. Or ruin us or worst, ruin his group,"** Wendy said while the others nodded in approval.

**"But. He likes me. Are you even listening to me? The guy I like, likes me, too. Guys, aren't you even happy for me?"** Irene asked and forced herself not to cry. Crap. She knew she sound so selfish right now but she couldn’t help it. He likes her. For the first time, someone appreciated her for who she was.

**"We are. We're happy for you, Unnie. But he's not the one for you,"** Yeri said. Irene laughed bitterly and looked at them.

**"Why is there always a ‘but’ in everything revolving around me?"** Irene was beautiful but not really that extraordinary beautiful. Irene was good at rapping but she still need improvements. She’s good at dancing but she still needs more practice. There's always a ‘but’.

Joy stood up and cupped Irene’s cheeks. **"Unnie, please try to understand. We are just starting in this industry. I really want you to be happy. But Mino-oppa is just not the one for you,"** she added.

**"Sooyoungie, he likes me,"** Irene said, trying to get through her point to them. She grabbed Joy's hand. Joy just smiled sadly.

**"Yeah. He likes you. Did you ever wonder how many women heard that line from him? Did you even remember that you're older than him?"** Seulgi exclaimed, every word felt like cutting through Irene’s heart.

**"So our age gap is also an issue now?"** Irene asked and she felt tears forming in the back of my eyes. She shook her head to stop it from even pouring down.

**"No. Gah, am I not even getting through you?! I know you love him. God I know you like him ever since you paired up with him on our collab before. But please think rationally. Please,"** Seulgi ranted and walked out of the living room, straight to their room.

Yeri and Wendy approached Irene and Joy **. "Seulgi is just concerned. We are concern, Unnie. That guy is bad news. Please stray away from him,"** Wendy said.

**"I don't want to say this but if you meet with him again, I'll tell manager-oppa about this** ," Yeri seriously said. She then hugged Irene. **"We love you Unnie but Mino-oppa is obviously a player. I don't wanna see you get hurt,"** she added.

**"Plus the two of you would never happened. SM hates YG. Please don't contact him again Unnie,"** Joy said.

**“Unnie, please we trust you. Don't ever meet Mino-oppa again,"** Wendy said and Irene couldn't do anything but nodded.

Her members were right anyway. Mino was bad news. That bad boy aura. He smoked. How Irene hate guys who did that but with him, she found it to be so sexy. But they'll never know. Irene didn't met Winner's Mino last night. She meet Song Minho. A very dorky guy. She liked him ever since Gayo Daejun but now she love him. God, she love him. But she guess they would never be together.

* * *

**+82xxxx**

**_Joohyun I'm waiting at a park near your dorm. Meet me_ **

Irene’s heart felt like it dropped to the ground when she read the message. She looked around their living room. All her members were sleeping in their room. Should she meet him? It's been a month since they saw each other. Seulgi deleted his number on Irene’s phone but it's no use since she memorized it already. Irene heaved a deep breath, grabbed her hoodie and went out quietly.

As she was walking in the sidewalk, Irene was having second thoughts. Gosh, what if a sasaeng was now watching her every move? God, what if Dispatch saw her with him? Babbo Bae Joohyun. She was being impulsive.

All these thoughts were forgotten when Irene saw him leaning on a tree. A smile voluntarily crept in her face. He still looked the same. The bad boy who would break her heart and ruin her career as her members said. As if he felt someone looking at him, he glanced at Irene’s way. He stood up straight and smiled at her. Then his smile turned into a frown. Omo. What's wrong?

He jogged towards Irene. **"Fxxk. Are you freaking out of your mind?"** he scolded her so Irene checked herself. Urrgh. Really, really dumb. She was wearing a shirt underneath a jacket but she paired it with a denim shorts. And it's freezing cold tonight.

**"I'm sor--"** Irene didn't finish what she was saying because he removed his own jacket and wrapped it around her waist.

**"Yah I told you to take care of yourself until we meet again. How could I hold on to your word when you obviously was so careless?"** he said and grabbed her hand. He dragged Irene towards a bench nearby.

**"We shouldn't be here,"** she said as she unknot his jacket and put it in her lap.

**"Really? And why is that?"** Irene heard him confidently asked which made her brows furrowed. She looked at him.

**"I promised my members that I'm never meeting with you again. They said that we would cause a ruckus once everyone found out that I slept with you,"** Irene said, and turned her gaze away from him. It's the truth right?

**"Saranghae."** She heard him say but she was actually zoning him out.

**"They are right, of course. I'm just a pastime to you. You just like me. Wait what?"** Irene asked when she finally comprehend what he said a while ago. She looked at him with oddity. She was just hearing things, right?

He chuckled and held Irene’s hands **. "You're so cute. I said I love you,"** he said which made her pulled her hands away.

**"No. Of course you don't. Why would you? I mean, I'm just an ordinary woman. I'm not that pretty. I don't really rap that well. I still need to improve in my dancing. Plus I'm older than you,"** Irene started to enumerate the cons and she was even thinking of more reasons why he shouldn't love her. Irene felt him cupped her cheeks which made her looked at him and stare straight into his eyes. She felt her heart beat so fast when she saw his handsome serious face.

**"I met this woman. She was so clueless how perfect she is. She's so pretty, good at rapping and so sexy when she dances. She's a noona, too. But I don't care. I love her. I love you, Bae Joohyun,"** he said and closed the distance between them. She felt his lips moved above her lips and she couldn't help but groaned. Gosh she miss him. So much. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands settled on her waist. His tongue slips inside her mouth which only made her moan. If this was a vice, screw everyone and everything, but he was her vice that she would never let go.

Irene was gasping for air when they parted. He looked at her while a smirk was slowly forming on his lips. Gosh, she knew she was blushing so hard right now. **"I love you, Joohyun. I'm never gonna let go,"** he said which made Irene smile and hugged him.

* * *

**"Bae Joohyun!!"** Irene heard a voice which made her jumped as she closed the front door of their dorm. She turned and saw their manager sitting on the couch while her members were on the kitchen. Peeking at her. They looked apologetic.

**"Annyeong oppa,"** Irene greeted him and bowed at him. He stood up and crossed his arms. Shxxt. He looked so intimidating right now.

**"Where the hell did you come from? You went out last night?"** he asked so calmly that she thought he already knew the answers to his questions. Babbo Joohyun. She should have woken up a little bit early and return before their manager found out she didn’t spend the night in their dorm.

**"I'm..."** Irene trailed off. What would she say? She was with Minho? Manager-oppa would kill her but she guess it's now or never. **"I'm with Minho. He’s my boyfriend,"** Irene tried to sound confident though she know she was miserably failing. She heard her members gasped at what she said.

**"Your boyfriend? For your information Irene, you are not allowed to date someone especially if it's from a different agency,"** he said and grabbed Irene’s phone that she was holding.

**"You're not meeting him again. Break up with him,"** he said and started to browse through her phone. He offered Irene’s phone to her. Her eyes widen when she saw the screen. It was Minho’s number. **"Go on. Call him,"** he persuaded Irene but she just shook her head.

**“Well then. Seulgi!!”** their manager called her member. Seulgi quickly went near their manager. He passed Irene’s phone to Seulgi which made the two women frown.

**“Call Irene’s boyfriend and tell him that she is breaking up with him,”** he instructed which made both of them shocked. Irene even heard Yeri, Joy and Wendy gasping.

**“Do it,”** their manager persuaded Seulgi. Irene looked at Seulgi with pleading eyes. Seulgi was obviously having an inner struggle. She heaved a deep sigh and started to dial Minho’s number. Irene’s tears started to fell as she watch Seulgi’s every move.

**“Hello? Mino-sshi? This is Seulgi. Irene-unnie just wanna say that she is breaking up with you,”** Seulgi said and a long pause was stretched. **“I’m sorry,”** Seulgi apologized and ended the call. She looked at Irene and saw her crying. Seulgi hugged her and Irene felt Seulgi also crying.

**“Stop this drama. Focus on your career. Do not date, especially you, Irene. You’re their leader. Set a good example to your members,”** their manager said and leave them alone. The remaining three members of Red Velvet run towards them and hugged their unnies. This is the first time they saw Irene cried.

* * *

A year has passed ever since they last met. Many things happened. Winner was now having their comeback. Red Velvet had their first album, The Red. She became the MC of Music Bank. A year, and here she was, still in love with him. She was actually still holding on what he said before. That he would never let go. She actually called him again after Seulgi called him to break up.

**_“Minho-yah?”_ ** _she whispered as she called him, late at night. She actually waited until her members were sleeping soundly before stepping out their room and into the kitchen. Yeah. She called him even though their manager already forced her to break up with him._

**_“Joohyun?”_ ** _Irene could hear the disbelief in his deep voice. She closed her eyes and smiled. She thought she would never hear his voice calling her name._

**_“I’m sorry, I broke up with you. I had to. I have to choose this break up than ruin both our career. I love you,”_ ** _she softly said while tears were already streaming down her cheeks. **“God, I love you. Don’t let me go, please,”** she said in between her sobs. She knew she sound pathetic but she didn’t care. She love him. She didn’t wanna let go of her true love._

**_“I love you too,”_ ** _he whispered which made her smile despite her tears **. “Don’t cry Joohyun. I promise, we’ll make it out of this mess. Just wait for me. I’ll do everything for us to be together again,”** he promised as Irene just nodded and nodded. God, she love him so much. Although this is difficult, she knew what they felt was real._

**“Unnie!! You’re spacing out again.”** She heard Yeri said. She looked up and saw her members all looking at her. She smiled sheepishly. **“Don’t do that. Cameras are everywhere. Plus fans were obviously filming us, too,”** Seulgi reprimanded her in a low voice.

Their attention was turned towards the stage when the MC announced the winner for ‘the discovery of this year: hiphop part’. Her heart almost jumped when she heard his name being called. He was actually the reason why she was nervous today. They were just meters apart. She badly wanted to smile at him but Seulgi was right. Cameras were everywhere.

Seulgi squeezed Irene’s hands that were on the table when he was already on the stage, accepting the award. She felt proudness swell on her chest when he stood there, looking a little bit shy and awkward. He changed his hairstyle. He seemed taller. But Irene was sure. He was still the same guy she fell in love with. He was still the Song Minho she loves.

**“Hello, I’m Song Minho of Winner.”** Irene automatically closed her eyes when she heard that deep voice. God, she missed that voice so much. **“First of all, this is such an honor from God. Thank you so much for this great award. Last year, all five members of Winner came together. However, I came here alone this year. I feel strange. Thank you President Yang Hyunsuk and CEO Yang Minsuk. And I love inner circle so much. Thank you!!”** Irene opened her eyes when she heard applause followed Minho’s speech. She couldn’t help but proudly clapped her hands.

**“And I just wanna thank someone. Someone who is my inspiration ever since. She never lose her faith on me. Thank you so much. Red Velvet’s leader, Irene.”** Her eyes widen when she heard what he said. He said that in front of everyone here? All the idols and fans? **“Bae Joohyun, I love you,”** he said and started walking towards Irene’s table. She heard many fans shouting and squealing but she felt like only the two of them existed that moment. Everything disappear. He smiled that devilishly handsome smile of his and she felt her heart dropped.

* * *

**“Excuse me. Miss?”** Joohyun frowned and looked up at that voice. That deep husky voice that sound so familiar. She opened her eyes and immediately closed it when the lights blinded her. **“Miss, the library is closing already.”** She opened her eyes and saw a very expressive eyes looking back at her. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked familiar.

**“Minho, ppali. We need to close now.”** They heard someone said which made both their head turn towards the voice.

**"Yeah. Wait, hyung."** She heard his raspy voice answered. The guy turned his attention back to the woman sleeping-or rather just waking up. **“I’m really sorry but we are closing,”** he said and that’s when Joohyun realized that she fell asleep on the library. She quickly grabbed her belongings and stood up.

**“I’m so sorry,”** she said and bowed at him. The guy just smiled and Irene couldn’t help but think that she saw that devilishly handsome smile before. She returned the smile and started to walk out the library.

**“Yah, Song Minho, help me with this.”** Joohyun heard someone said as she pushed the door of the library opened. _Song Minho_. It sounded familiar. Joohyun shook her head as she walked down the stairs.

**“Yah Bae Joohyun!! Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you at the gate for an hour already,”** her best friend, Kang Seulgi shouted on the bottom of the stairs. Joohyun didn’t really pay attention to her since she was trying to remember where she met that guy before. She felt like she already meet that Song Minho guy before. It's as if today was not the first time they met **. “Unnie! Don’t space out on me like that,”** Seulgi said and rolled her eyes.

**“Oh. Mianh,”** Joohyun apologized. Seulgi realized that her friend was deep in thought. She lightly pinch her which earn a groan from Joohyun.

**“What are you thinking? Graduation? I can’t believe it, unnie. You’re gonna be a doctor now. I still have three more years of tiring studying,”** Seulgi ranted. They were now outside the school, on the sidewalk. Waiting for the green light to turn.

**“I had this really strange dream, Seulgi-yah,”** Joohyun suddenly said as a smile graze her face. Song Minho. Yeah. Song Minho of Winner. The same Song Minho on that library. She already met him before. In her dream. 


	2. The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yeri is confused. Is this dreams? Or...

_3 years later . . . ._

  
She looked normal. Pale skin. Small eyes. Long lashes. Tiny nose. Bae Joohyun frowned as she looked at her reflection on the restroom mirror. The cubicle door behind her opened and Seulgi came out who stood beside her.

**“You’re being weird. What’s wrong?”** Seulgi asked Joohyun as she washed her hands. Joohyun looked at her friend and sighed.

**“I’m not pretty, right?”** she asked and Seulgi slanted eyes grew even smaller as she squint it.

**“You are pretty. Why? Wanna audition and become an idol?”** Seulgi asked and before she could add another question, Joohyun was laughing out loud. Some girls on this mall’s restroom were looking at them weirdly, but Seulgi didn’t really care.

**“Oh my gosh, Seul. Hahaha. Gosh!”** Joohyun couldn’t stop laughing so Seulgi dragged her out the restroom. Seulgi glared at the girls looking at them.

**“Yah Bae Joohyun, what’s so funny? Are you going crazy?”** Seulgi exclaimed and Joohyun forced herself to stop laughing.

**“It’s just so funny. Me being an idol,”** Joohyun answered and couldn’t help but smile playfully. God, if only Seulgi knew that Joohyun was actually an idol in her dream. Oh God, and Seulgi was also one of her members there. Though, in reality, Seulgi was really good in dancing but she gave that up, just to be a doctor and satisfy her father.

**“Let’s go to the hospital before you go crazy, Doctor Bae,”** Seulgi said and dragged her best friend towards Myeong Woo University Hospital, her father’s hospital.

* * *

 **“Oppa, thanks for the ride,”** Yerim said as she get off her brother’s motorbike. Kim Jinwoo removed the helmet on Yerim’s head and smiled at his dongsaeng.

**“Oh. Study hard, okay?”** he said and playfully ruffled her hair which made her mortified.

**“Yah!”** she exclaimed and swat his hands away. She combed her hand through her hair, trying to organize her now-messy hair. She glared at her brother. Jinwoo just laughed and salute at her before driving away.

**“Yerim-unnie!!”** She turned and saw her best friend running towards her and even hugged her. Yerim rolled her eyes.

**“Seriously, Kim Saeron, stop being clingy,”** she said and Saeron just laughed, knowing that she was just in a bad mood right now.

**“Where’s my prince? Oh? Did he left already? Aish. Jinwoo-oppa should have wait for me,”** Saeron ranted and grabbed Yerim’s arm and intertwined it with hers. And they walked towards their room, 3-B.

**“Yah Kim Yerim, tell Jinwoo-oppa I really like him. He’s really handsome. Oh, if only I could see him every day,”** Saeron dreamily said. Yerim just stared at her then smiled.

**“May I remind you that oppa is way older than us? As in 8 years older. And he have a girlfriend, wait she’s his fiancée now, remember? Didn’t the name Seo Joohyun ring a bell?”** Yerim playfully said and Saeron rolled her eyes as they entered their room.

**“Age doesn’t matter, unnie and of course I knew her. She’s that beautiful theater actress, right? The daughter of the owner of this school,”** Saeron bitterly said and dragged her chair towards Yerim’s chair. **“Are they fighting? Maybe when they break up, oppa would finally notice me,”** Saeron added and Yerim just laughed as their teacher enter the room and Saeron went back on her seat.

And as their teacher started checking the attendance, Yerim just stared blankly on her desk. And she sadly smiled. She raised her hand when she was called and looked at Saeron who was now busy doodling on her notebook, probably drawing hearts and writing Kim Saeron and Kim Jinwoo in it.

Yerim grabbed her own notebook and also started writing. It was weird. Her dreams were getting weirder. She puckered her brows and tried to remember her dream last night.

_The bride was so beautiful, wearing a lovely white gown, holding a bouquet of white roses with some carnations on it, her thin satin veil hiding her face. She smiled as the bride stood in front of the priest with her groom. Kim Yerim knew, the bride was definitely SNSD Seohyun, Seo Joohyun. Yeri wished she would looked like that on her wedding day. Well, first she need a groom, right? She got out of her musing when she heard the bride saying her vows. Yeri realized it was already ending, her vows._

**_“. . . We got married before in a variety show. Now, we stood here, in front of all of our families and friends, and in front of God, we’re getting married, for real. I take you, Jung Yonghwa, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, I will always love you.”_ **

**“Kim Yerim? Yerim-sshi?”** She looked up and saw their teacher and everyone looking at her. She saw Saeron making signs using her hands which Yerim couldn’t even understand. **“Are you sick?”** their teacher asked and Yerim nodded, her head was throbbing. Damn.

Their teacher gave her the excuse slip and she went out the room, walking on the deserted corridor since classes had already started, towards the school clinic. She sighed and fisted her hands. She took a deep breathe. **“Who the hell is Jung Yonghwa?”** she whispered.


End file.
